WO 2009/040102 A1 discloses a system for adjusting lifting bodies of a high-lift system of an aircraft and a flap control unit provided for regulating actuating drives that serve for adjusting the lifting bodies. The flap control unit is realized in such a way that commands for adjusting the lifting bodies and for carrying out changes in the configuration of the main wing and the lifting bodies are automatically generated in dependence on the airspeed.